La plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée c'est vous
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Ma fic Saint-Valentin pour le concours de Lona.  Couple surprise!


_**Ceci est une fanfiction crée pour le concours de Lona ayant pour thème Une Saint Valentin inoubliable**_

_**La plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée c'est vous**_

Rainier de Jarjayes venait de rentrer de la Cour où le roi Louis XVI l'avait fait mandé. En bon militaire qu'il était, il lui avait fait son rapport sur les convois d'armes envoyés en Amérique pour les Insurgés. Puis, le roi avait fait place à l'homme tout comme le général.

Ainsi avait commencé la discussion:

- Mon ami, le conte de Fersen, m'a écrit sur les traditions du Nouveau Monde. Il semblerait que chaque quatorze février, jour du Saint Valentin, les américains fêtent ce qu'ils appellent _« le jour des amoureux »_. Que pensez-vous de ceci, Général?

-Je trouve l'idée ma foi sympathique et adorable quoique inutile. Pourquoi réserver un jour en particulier pour celui ou celle que vous aimez? Vous l'aimez jusqu'à votre mort.

-C'est vrai mais Général, prouvez-vous souvent à votre femme que vous tenez à elle? Je vais être franc, moi-même il m'arrive de négliger ma chère Reine alors que je l'aime tant!

-Votre Majesté est trop affairée par l'état de ses peuples et Sa Majesté la Reine le sait fort bien.

-Certes. Votre raisonnement est correct, il tient la route. Cependant, ce jour permettrait quelque part de racheter notre inconduite, de leur dire que malgré nos affaires et nos négligences, nous tenons à elles et que nous les aimons. Nous pouvons le faire tout les jours que Dieu fait, cela est vrai. Mais cette symbolique rassemble les gens et ce jour, on oublie de se battre.

Rainier resta songeur. Le roi avait raison, il le savait mais son éducation stricte et son âge entravaient un peu sa compréhension.

-Voilà, Général, la question que je me pose et je voudrais votre avis le plus sincère. Pensez-vous que je devrais organiser quelque chose pour Marie-Antoinette à la Cour pour la Saint-Valentin?

-Sa Majesté la Reine aime les nouveautés et je suis certain qu'elle sera très touchée par votre cadeau, Votre Majesté.

-C'est réglé alors! J'organiserai un bal en son honneur et lui ferai un joli cadeau. Merci beaucoup mon cher Jarjayes, votre aide m'a été précieuse, je vous laisse regagner votre demeure, vous avez bien mérité un peu de repos.

-Merci Votre Majesté.

Le Général rentra donc dans son château, où il fut accueilli par son épouse, comme d'habitude. Marguerite-Émilie. La femme qu'il avait épousé çà l'âge de quinze ans. La mère de ses filles. Celle dont il était tombé amoureux au fur et à mesure qu'il la connaissait de part leur union. Elle était douce, cultivé, discrète, consciencieuse. A la naissance de leur première fille, Joséphine, elle avait été déçue. Il l'avait rassuré. Il était content d'avoir une fille, elle était source de beaucoup de joies. Elle était la preuve qu'ils pouvaient avoir ensemble des enfants.

-Par la grâce de Dieu, les garçons suivront. Ce coup-ci, nous avons une fille en pleine santé. La prochaine fois, cela sera un garçon.

Puis Hortense naquit. Elle était navrée. Il l'avait encore une fois consolé. Il avait à chaque fois consolé sa femme à la naissance d'une fille. A la naissance d'Oscar, elle s'était cette fois-ci excusée, elle se blâmait pour la naissance d'une fille, elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir lui donner de fils malgré tout leurs efforts. Elle alla même jusqu'à lui proposer d'annuler leur mariage pour qu'il puisse s'unir à une jeune fille capable de lui donner des fils. Rainier avait été choqué. Il refusa la proposition de son épouse. Il lui assura qu'il l'aimait malgré tout, qu'il aimait les filles qu'elle avait eu la bonté de lui offrir et cela été vrai, Rainier était fou de ses petites chéries, même s'il ne le disait pas. Il lui demanda de ne pas s'en vouloir de la non-venue d'un fils. Enfin, il lui expliqua que leur petite dernière s'appellerait Oscar et qu'elle lui succèderait, elle serait ce fils tant désiré. Marguerite-Émilie accepta. Depuis, malgré la souffrance qu'Oscar pouvait endurer parfois, jamais elle ne lui avait reproché cela. Elle aimait ses filles certes, mais le bien du nom Jarjayes passait outre son amour maternel. Elle devait obéissance à son mari, qu'elle aimait. Elle avait toujours accepté les propositions de gendre qu'il lui faisait. Quelques fois, elle avait osé dire non, toujours en lui expliquant bien sûr pourquoi. Le Général menait alors son enquête et découvrait que sa femme avait raison. Quand elle s'inquiétait pour lui, il la ménageait toujours et lui obéissait. Il avait bien conscience que leur couple passait plus pour être bourgeois que noble par leur style de vie, mais Rainier était heureux ainsi. Parfois, il osait surmonter sa pudeur et il lui disait_ « Je vous aime »_. Cela satisfaisait à la comtesse de Jarjayes.

Rainier se dit alors qu'il devrait organiser quelque chose pour son épouse. Elle avait toujours été là, fidèle à son poste. Il comprenait mieux ce que Louis avait voulu lui dire. Il fit réunir tout les domestiques ainsi qu'Oscar.

-Le roi m'a parlé d'une fête américaine célébrant les gens dont vous êtes amoureux. Trouvant l'idée agréable, j'ai décidé d'honorer mon épouse en lui organisant un bal où toute notre famille serait réunie. Nous avons jusqu'au quatorze février pour nous préparer. Nous devons nous hâter, nous sommes à la mi-janvier. Et pas un mot à Madame! Cela sera une surprise! Oscar, je demanderai au roi l'autorisation d'un congé d'une journée pour vous afin que vous puissiez également participer. André, je sais que cela n'est pas dans vos attributions mais je connais vos talents de jardinier, aussi je souhaiterais que vous aidiez les jardiniers une semaine avant la fête pour organiser le jardin.

Toute l'assemblée était assez surprise. Rainier de Jarjayes, Général des Gardes, organiser une fête? Néanmoins, tous étaient ravis pour Marguerite-Émilie.

Le chef de la famille Jarjayes ne chôma point. Il écrivit à toutes ses filles, en leur expliquant son idée et en les invitant. Il obtint du roi le congé pour Oscar. Enfin, Hortense avait en secret donné rendez-vous à son père pour visiter les joaillers de Paris. Leur choix se porta sur une rivière d'émeraudes.

-Votre mère a toujours aimé cette pierre, elle lui rappelle les plaines où elle a grandi. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle aimera.

Enfin vint le quatorze. Tout le monde avait pu venir. Leur arrivée avait été discrète, ils étaient entrés par la porte des domestiques afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Quand Marguerite-Émilie s'éveilla, elle eut le sentiment que quelque chose allait arriver. Une fois habillée, son mari l'invita à la suivre. Il l'a mena au jardin et là, sous l'émotion elle pleura. Le jardin était plein de fleurs sauvages, des tables étaient dressées mais surtout tout ses enfants et petits-enfants étaient là.

-Ma mie, je vous souhaite une très joyeuse Saint-Valentin.

L'émotion était bien trop forte et faisant fi des convenances, elle embrassa son mari devant tout le monde, et avouons-le sans honte, Rainier en était assez heureux. Il se dit qu'il devrait gâter son épouse un peu plus souvent quel e jour de la Saint-Valentin. Elle en valait la peine.

_**FIN**_


End file.
